Hauntress
by Queen of Hearts747
Summary: Kitty, Rogue and some of the X-Men are starting to have strange dreams . . .that they can't wake up from . . .and who is this girl with black hair? Pairings yet to be decided.
1. Living Terror

Hauntress  
  
Chapter One: In Thyn Dreams  
  
Rogue woke with a start, covered in a thin blanket of cold sweat.  
  
"What was that?" She questioned aloud.  
  
%%%^%%%Rogue's Dream Sequence%%%^%%%  
  
It was dark.  
  
She couldn't see.  
  
Out of the darkness came a figure . . .dressed in black.  
  
She couldn't see the face.  
  
The hooded figure raised a weapon.  
  
A large, sharpened scythe.  
  
He swung.  
  
Rogue could feel as the blade cut her shoulder, the blood protruding from her wound as he pulled the weapon away.  
  
He raised it over her head again, and swung.  
  
Rogue scrambled to get away.  
  
He managed to slice her back lightly, a trickle of blood coming down her face when he pulled out a knife, and made a thin line on her cheek.  
  
Rogue trembled under the coldness of his touch when he pulled off his glove and caught the blood coming from her cheek, and tasted it.  
  
"P- Please." She pleaded. "Go away. Please. Leave me alone."  
  
Then realization struck her.  
  
He had touched her bare skin and she didn't get any memories at all.  
  
"Who-?" She started to question when he raised his weapon again.  
  
"Stop, please! Stop!" Rogue screamed as the scythe cut into her, the sinking feeling of the sleek blade against her skin to tear through her body.  
  
The hooded figure seemed to smirk under his hood.  
  
He left the unconcious Rogue in her dreams.  
  
%%%^%%%End Dream Sequence%%%^%%%  
  
"Am ah alive?" Rogue questioned.  
  
)(Somewere else in the institute)(  
  
%%%^%%%Dream Sequence%%%^%%%  
  
She couldn't see anything.  
  
The perky little miss Pryde couldn't see anything.  
  
A figure was coming from the darkness.  
  
It was wearing a black hooded cape.  
  
"Die." The coldness of the person's voice sent a million shivers down Kitty's spine.  
  
The figure raised a weapon. A large sword.  
  
Swinging it at her, he smirked.  
  
Kitty tried to run.  
  
And suddenly, he had a grip on her shoulder, a long jagged knife to her throat.  
  
'Why can't I phase?' Kitty thought frantically.  
  
The figure leaned down to her and licked some sweat off her face.  
  
She winced.  
  
"Don't worry, little maid, thyn dreams wilt not be victim for long." Another voice came from the shadows, and the dark figure disappeared.  
  
Kitty slumped to the ground, coughing.  
  
"Who are you?" She choked out.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
%%%^%%%End Dream Sequence%%%^%%%  
  
Kitty sat up abruptly.  
  
"Wha-?" She stuttered, then noticed her roommate was looking at her; she was in the same state.  
  
Both Kitty and Rogue slumped back on their pillows, sweat covering their bodies.  
  
They couldn't say anything.  
  
~*End Chapter One 


	2. Be Wise

Hauntress  
  
Chapter Two: Thyn Wise One  
  
Lance walked up to the Institute's gates, and sauntered through them.  
  
He yawned.  
  
He had gotten a call.  
  
From Scott Summers.  
  
At two in the morning.  
  
Why the hell did he even come?  
  
Then he remembered.  
  
Scott had said that this had to do with Kitty.  
  
Yep, that was pretty much the only thing that could get him up at two in the morning.  
  
Ororo opened the doors right then, startling him.  
  
"Uh, hi. I was-." Lance didn't have to continue, for the tired looking weather witch just pulled him inside.  
  
A few students were sitting on the stairs and such, but most of them were still in bed.  
  
Lance followed the woman over to where Jean was standing, mumbled something, and left.  
  
Leaving Lance with Jean.  
  
Oh, hell.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Lance demanded, yawning.  
  
Jean looked behind him.  
  
"Where's the Brotherhood?" She seemed to sneer.  
  
"Asleep. It *is* two thirty in the mornin', you know." Lance countered.  
  
"Jean, that's enough. Come on, get Alvers up here." Scott said from atop the stairs.  
  
"Fine." Jean said, still glaring at Lance, who simply followed her up the stairs.  
  
Entering the infirmary, Lance was surprised that a lot of people were there.  
  
A girl he didn't know was standing in the corner. She looked like an older form of Kitty, her body more developed, and she was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a red halter. Her shiny black leather boots went up to her knees, and she had her hair up in a messy bun, two extensions framing her face.  
  
Scott walked over to a glass wall, and sighed. Jean stepped up beside him.  
  
Hank was doing something with a microscope, and the professor was looking on, his brow creased with worry.  
  
Kurt was standing alone at one corner of the glass wall, frowning sadly.  
  
Evan was here too. He was just staring at the floor, his face worried.  
  
Remy was here as well. He was gazing at nothing, just staring right ahead from his seat a ways to the side of Evan.  
  
Amanda was sitting to the left of Evan, looking up at people, then looking at her hands in her lap constantly.  
  
All the new recruits were either still in bed, or in the hallway; they weren't allowed in.  
  
"Why- why am I here?" Lance asked quietly, knowing something was bothering everyone.  
  
Scott turned to him with a pained expression on his face. He then turned and set his hand on the glass.  
  
"Co- come here." Scott said hoarsely, like he hadn't spoken for quite a while.  
  
Lance frowned, but did as he was told.  
  
Once at the glass wall, he understood completely.  
  
The wall was an oversight to a whole large room; maybe forty feet around each side, and three stories high, the glass only the middle of the room.  
  
Inside there was one large machine in each corner, a curved part in the middle, like a seat.  
  
Three of the machines were being used. Each one had a number over it in big red bold letters.  
  
One.  
  
Two.  
  
Three.  
  
Four.  
  
There were three people sitting in the machines.  
  
He gasped in horror when he saw his former girlfriend down in the second one.  
  
All the people down there had their eyes closed, wires upon wires connected to the machines and their bodies.  
  
The seat that they were sitting in was actually a bunch of Technicolor wires strewn together in a motion to hook up to the front of the machine.  
  
They were wearing skintight metal that almost seemed molded on them, nothing but their necks and heads showing.  
  
Lance slumped down on the ground.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
He looked to the other machines, and noticed Rogue was in the first one.  
  
The person in the third one had long black hair that touched the floor, their head down, and their fair skin wet with sweat. She had a red stripe on her left cheek, and a red tattooed pattern on her forehead that had a pretty sapphire jewel in the middle, the red going all the way across her forehead.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, putting his hand on the glass.  
  
The professor looked over at him.  
  
"We're not sure yet, Lance." He answered.  
  
"What do those machines do?" Lance asked, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them to look up at the professor, who had moved closer to him.  
  
"They monitor brain waves. Sleep patterns. Memory." The older man replied.  
  
"What happened? I mean, when?" Lance choked out.  
  
This time, Scott answered. "This morning. We found them at midnight."  
  
"But what-?" Lance was at a loss of words, so Jean cut in.  
  
"They were lying on their beds, in shock. They were muttering crazy things like, 'don't let them get me' and 'I don't want to die'."  
  
"Re- really?" Lance choked, seeing his former girlfriend hooked up to all those wires.  
  
"We found that girl over there with the black hair on the lawn. She's a mutant too, but she was already in shock, so we couldn't ask her. She was saying things like, 'He's going to get me.' And some such things." Jean told him.  
  
"Are they gonna be okay?" Lance asked, turning back towards the room where they were all 'sleeping.'  
  
"We're not even sure yet. We don't even know what happened, Lance." Scott told him, rubbing his head.  
  
The professor spoke up. "It's time for bed. Lance, Remy, Amanda, you may all stay the night if you wish. We have a few extra rooms, and I'm sure the others wouldn't mind sharing some extra space if we don't have enough new rooms."  
  
Remy nodded, but didn't get up.  
  
Amanda stood, and followed Evan, Jean, and Scott out of the room.  
  
Kurt didn't move. "I'm staying." He croaked.  
  
Remy just nodded, and told the professor, "Me too."  
  
Lance too agreed to stay, and the professor just nodded.  
  
"You two needn't go to school tomorrow, so don't worry about it. I'll call the school." Professor Xavier told Kurt and Lance.  
  
"Don't bother, Professor." Kurt told him, not removing his gaze from the room.  
  
"Yeah, they won't miss us." Lance told him.  
  
'Jean.' The professor sent her a message mentally.  
  
'Yes, professor?'  
  
'Get some blankets and pillows. We have some campers in the infirmary.'  
  
'You're kidding, right?'  
  
'No.'  
  
Jean shook her head, and headed to the linen closet.  
  
She picked up some blankets and three pillows, and took them over to the infirmary.  
  
Remy mumbled in thanks, Kurt was silent, and Lance told her, "Thanks."  
  
She raised her eyebrow. "An actual thank you from Mr. Alvers. Call the tabloids." She scoffed, then, seeing his red eyes, she said, "Sorry." And walked to her room to go to bed.  
  
Kurt looked through the glass and whispered so no one could hear, "Katzchen."  
  
~*End Chapter 


	3. Hate When That Happens, Huh?

Hauntress  
  
Chapter Three: Hate When That Happens, Huh?  
  
%%%^%%%Dream Sequence %%%^%%%  
  
I looked up at Luana and Juno and grinned at them.  
  
"Hellooo." I said chirpily.  
  
"Hello, Kitten." The older girls had said in unison.  
  
"Luna? What be that?" I asked, pointing to the staff Gabrielle always carried. Juno was holding it.  
  
Luana and Juno looked at eachother for a moment, then replied, "Juno's keeping it for a while, okay, Kitten?"  
  
I nodded. I didn't understand until . . .  
  
The fire blazed around me; I was lost in an endless abyss.  
  
"Juno! Luna! Gabrielle! Help me!" I screamed as the pain ripped through my body and everything got dark.  
  
%%%^%%%End Dream Sequence %%%^%%%  
  
%%%^%%% Lance's POV %%%^%%%  
  
I jerked my head up when I heard a scream coming from the room Kitty was in.  
  
Kurt was huddled in the corner with his blanket, staring down at everything, his eyes bloodshot.  
  
"Kurt, go to sleep. They're gonna be okay. I'm up, I'll keep an eye on them for you." I told him.  
  
He nodded and took one last look at them before closing his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
I scooted over to the window.  
  
Tears were streaming down Kitty's sweaty face, her hair matted against her skin.  
  
I touched the glass.  
  
This girl made me goofy.  
  
I would do anything for her.  
  
Change myself.  
  
Maybe even kill myself.  
  
She made me look stupid in front of my friends.  
  
She made me want to make her laugh and smile.  
  
And most of all . . .  
  
She made me . . .happy.  
  
For the first time in a long while, I was happy.  
  
And then we broke up after the thing in the parking lot with Duncan.  
  
When I was stupid enough to go along with his plan.  
  
Destroy Scott Summers.  
  
Ha. What a laugh.  
  
She had a right to be mad . . .but does she hate me now?  
  
I touched the glass as if I could feel her . . .reach out to her . . .anything.  
  
Was she too far away from me to save her?  
  
Did she want me to save her?  
  
What if she didn't?  
  
But one thing lingered in my mind the longest.  
  
. . .Does Kitty still care for me? . . .  
  
%%%^%%% In the hall %%%^%%%  
  
"Hank, what do you suppose is going to happen?" Charles Xavier asked the beast.  
  
"I'm not sure, Charles. They seem to be stable, but they seem like they won't wake. I just can't find the problem." Hank replied, shaking his head.  
  
. . .Suddenly there was a scream coming from another room . . .  
  
%%%^%%% With Lance %%%^%%%  
  
The lights were turned on quickly, and Lance jumped up seeing Hank, the professor and Logan.  
  
They were carrying Amara, who looked like she was sleeping, but she was thrashing out.  
  
"What happened?" He asked hoarsly.  
  
"Another one. Another victim of this strange . . .whatever it is." Jubilee told him as she walked in behind the professor. "We found her trying to choke Bobby."  
  
"She was trying to CHOKE someone?" Lance asked, surprised.  
  
"Charles! We got a problem with the machines!" Logan called from over at the window, where Kurt and he were looking in with strange looks on their faces.  
  
"What is it, Logan?" Charles asked, then saw what they were talking about.  
  
The girls had somehow gotten out and were hovering near the window, their eyes wide open. But their eyes were blank, and their expressions were grim.  
  
Rogue's gaze landed on Kurt, and she raised her hand towards him. In an instant, the glass that separated them broke. The X-Men watched in horror as the girls looked at one another and nodded.  
  
The girl with dark hair began flying straight for them!  
  
Before she hit anything, she became translucent, and disappeared through the wall behind them as a bright gold light.  
  
Rogue and Kitty looked at one another and started speaking in strange voices.  
  
"Kill the traitor." They said in unison.  
  
"You first, sister." Kitty said, moving back.  
  
"Gracious of you, Trial." Rogue said, suddenly taking a dive right into the ground. Before she colided with the concrete, she held out her hand in front of her and the ground separated. She disappeared down, calling in an inhuman voice after her, "Fallen up, sister."  
  
Kitty shook her head, "Do not let your power go to your head, Penalty."  
  
She looked over to the X-Men, and saw Remy backing into the corner.  
  
Kitty smiled. "Klekar has returned. How have you been, my cousin?"  
  
Remy's scared expression suddenly became a dead one. "Fine, Trial."  
  
"Feh. No use if you don't remember your power. The sepharim will be disappointed." Kitty said.  
  
"Katzchen?" Kurt asked, looking up at her. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kitty looked at him strangely. "You must be my other form's man, correct? Oh, well. I suppose I never did have the best taste in men. Not that Klekar wasn't good."  
  
"Kitty, what are you talking about?" Lance called up to her.  
  
"Oh, what's this? She has two? Well, little kitten has been having some fun, hasn't she?" Kitty said, smiling. "Just how it was before with Klekar and Venkess. Always was one on each team, wasn't it?"  
  
Suddenly, a strange look came upon Kitty's face as a bright golden light surrounded her. "Damn." She screamed when something was pulled out of her.  
  
"Trial, if you don't go back to hell right now, I SWEAR I will hurt that stupid pretty face of yours." A voice came out.  
  
"Oh, look. It's a hunter. Hello there." Kitty said.  
  
Behind Kitty, there was a man with a long sword. He had it pushed through Kitty's back.  
  
"KITTY!" Lance and Kurt called to her.  
  
"You know, Dubner, the one good thing about me." Kitty paused and pulled the sword out of her back, the clothes feeding back together. "Is that I never die until I am killed the way I was long ago. And guess what? It don't work anymore."  
  
Kitty turned on the man and threw the sword through his chest. "It hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
The man named Dubner nodded, then fell back lifeless. A large light erupted around him and when the light receeded, the X-Men could see who it really was.  
  
"Is that- Is that SCOTT?" Jubilee screamed, seeing the lifeless body of her captain.  
  
Kurt looked at Lance. He grabbed his and Logan's arms and teleported them out to where Scott lay.  
  
Kitty had flown down to watch him for some reason.  
  
Suddenly, Jean appeared there, and started to help Scott.  
  
"Is he okay, red?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's just . . .asleep." Jean said, looking at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Damn." Kitty said from behind them. "I thought he would die that time, too."  
  
"What did you do to Kitty, monster?" Lance asked, making the ground shake a bit.  
  
"Well, little earthquake. I'm not so sure what kitten sees in you. Or any of you for that matter. But I will not harm you. Kitten has made me promise not to. Oh, well." Kitty said, yawning. "I'm not sure why she likes mutants. Or did she not tell you everything?"  
  
Kurt looked up and said, "No. Why don't you."  
  
A strange turquoise and red light surrounded Kitty's body, and she answered, "Oh, well. Seems like my time here is up. I will be back. And tell little kitten to watch out for her . . .old friends."  
  
The lights stopped, and Kitty was hanging there, in mid air, her eyes closed. She began to slowly open her eyes, then her eyes flickered open and she blinked.  
  
She looked down at her feet that were off the ground, and mumbled, "Shit."  
  
Kitty fell forwards and landed in Lance's arms. She was mumbling incoherent curses and breathing hard.  
  
"Kitty?" Kurt asked, pulling the couple apart a little.  
  
Kitty didn't look at Kurt. She stared through him.  
  
"Katzchen?" Kurt asked, feeling hurt.  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty asked, her voice normal.  
  
Kurt came closer. "Yes, Kitty?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all Kitty said before disappearing in a flash of turquoise light.  
  
~*End Chapter  
  
Yeah... 


End file.
